Creating a space between an inner-facing surface of an apparel item and a wearer's body surface may be important to promote evaporative cooling and/or to reduce the perception of cling. Traditional athletic apparel often lacks any type of stand-off. When stand-off is present, current methods of creating stand-off may be labor intensive and expensive.